


Aftercare

by dorklordliz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorklordliz/pseuds/dorklordliz
Summary: "In this moment it reminded me why I rather the sessions at the studio. The random freaks do not know or just do not care about the sub drop. "Point of view of Angel. A piece written to practice not using dialog.This piece is very short. Might be a little ooc.
Kudos: 26





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They are the property of Vivienne Medrano.

I did not really know the exact time; it was either very early in the morning or very late in the night. The entry door was extremely heavy as all four of my abused and tired arms tried to pull it open. At the moment I began to regret allowing all of my arms to be tied up behind myself for too many hours to count. My legs did not serve me well either as I did manage to stumble into the building. The leg spreader is to thank for that since the group used it to drag me around and change positions. All I wanted to do was crawl up to my room and hope sleep finds me rapidly. I should have chosen a different substance. Being barred out would have been much wiser for the session I was paid to do. However, I pride myself on my ability to perform and wanted to maintain high energy.

I was coming down from my high and I began to notice that my eyes stung. Fuck, I thought to myself as I realized that I must have been crying as I made my return to the hotel. I tried to push out of my head the knowledge of everything that was put into any hole that would allow entry. I failed to prep myself for the three-pronged anal speculum that they were far too eager to use. I massaged my jaw that would likely be sore for a few days since the gag ball used was larger than what I normally use and was belted too tight around my head. 

In this moment it reminded me why I rather the sessions at the studio. The random freaks do not know or just do not care about the sub drop. At the studio, Valentino provides aftercare. He doesn’t care about actually providing aftercare but he wants the flow of production and sessions to continue on without any issues. I hate it when I have to meet at a different location because I never know what to expect. 

The hotel was dark and silent. Husk was not present behind the bar giving me a reference as to what time it is. I was thankful. I could slip away without anyone seeing me, even though I did manage to clean myself well enough to not stir up too many probing questions. I managed to approach the first step before I noticed a red glow nearing me. Stand up straight and go up the stairs, I kept telling myself but my legs would not listen and my back ached too much. My two left hands held the stair railing as my two right arms were hugged around myself. I turned my head away from the figure that seemed to pause to stand next to me. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard him take the first few steps on the staircase only to look up and see that he had turned on the stairs to face me. 

Alastor stood and stared at me. His grin did not appear to be as toothy as he normally wore but my vision was obscured by my swollen eyes and the high I was coming down from, so I wasn’t sure exactly what I was seeing. I was about to turn away and attempt to walk over to one of the lounges in the lobby until a firm hand grabbed my left forearm. I opened my mouth to try to protest but my jaw was too sore to work properly without sounding more fucked up than I already am. The arm he held in his hand was pulled to rest over his shoulder as he placed his other hand against my back. All of my other arms dropped to my side knowing that the other disliked contact that he did not initiate. I felt my body being pulled up the stairs and I grabbed the body supporting me to prevent me from falling. We both froze as my arms wrapped around the other seeking something to brace. A few brief moments passed and then I felt the hand on my back give a gentle push before I had to force my feet to move to keep up with the other as we walked up the stairs. 

I was thankful that my room was on the second floor so that we did not need to climb the next set of stairs. Nothing was said between us as we reached the top of the staircase. I was expecting to be let go and tried to pull away once reaching the top but that hand around my wrist draped over his shoulder tightened and the hand on my back pushed me in the direction of my room. Despite my room being on the second level, it was on the complete opposite end of the hall. The close contact was both comforting and alarming. Still, nothing was said from either of us causing my discomfort to grow since he always appeared to have a witty remark about everything. 

We paused in front of my door and the hold on me was released. I dug for the key to unlock the door and once I pushed the door open the firm grip on my forearm returned. However, my arms weren’t draped over his shoulder again but rather was loosely dragged into the room. Alastor let go of my arm as we neared my bed and I saw him disappear into my bathroom. I turned to sit on the bed looking at the bathroom entrance with confusion before I heard the bath being turned on. I leaned back against my bed to try to relax but jumped as I heard one of the cabinets in the bathroom get slammed shut. The corners of my mouth rose a little wondering which of the cabinets he opened to incite that reaction. As my mind wandered trying to figure out if he had found an enema bag or if I had misplaced a toy that he discovered, I failed to notice the water stopped running and the footsteps on the soft carpet. The sound of soft static didn’t escape me though as I turned my head in the direction of the noise. A hand reached out to me and without thinking I placed my own into it before feeling myself being pulled up from the bed. 

I was guided to the bathroom and took in the flowery scent that greeted me. My gaze traveled to the tub, which was filled with water and bubbles. The small table that stood between the tub and toilet had several fluffy blush-colored towels placed upon it and on the hook on the wall where I normally hang my towel now hung a bubblegum colored robe with a blush fur lining. Where those came from, I had no clue, but I wasn’t going to complain since it was a welcoming sight from the standard white waffle weaved robe and terry cloth towels that are available in the hotel. I slowly made my way to the tub and turned to look at the other demon who now had turned his back toward me. I stood to wait until I noticed that the palm of his right hand was reached out to his side. I assumed he was waiting for me to hand him something so I took off my jacket and placed it in the waiting hand. I watched and waited to assess the reaction to see if my assumption was right before I continued to undress and hand him the other garments. Once all of my clothing was removed and I placed my boots on the floor, I lowered my aching body into the warm water. 

At the sound of my body being emerged into the water, Alastor, with his back still toward me, stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. I then heard the door to the hotel hallway open then close signaling that the radio demon has left my room. I was confused but thankful. I leaned more into the tub feeling my nerves relax and then chuckled to myself. Alastor, without being aware of it, was helping me cope with my sub drop.


End file.
